Vérité ou vérité?
by House-less
Summary: House et Cuddy sont coincés dans un ascenseur et sont contraints de se dire la vérité, toute la vérité et rien que la vérité... Huddy, obviously.


_Hey guys :D !_

 _Petit OS qui me trottait dans la tête depuis presque deux mois, et que j'ai ENFIN pu écrire et donc poster !_

 _Comme je l'ai déjà dit à Juliette, j'ai un peu ramé pour les pavés sur les pesées de chacun d'entre eux (j'espère que je ne me suis pas noyée xD Tu me diras Ju?) en tout cas je préfère largement la première et la dernière partie de cet OS que la partie "pensées" ! Je vous pardonne donc si vous trouvez ça médiocre._

 _Parlons de l'OS maintenant, je veux dire d'une manière approfondie :')_

 _Je suis sûre que la plupart d'entre vous ont lu un OS où House et Cuddy seront bloqués dans un ascenseur, voir plusieurs (OS xD)_

 _Ici, j'ai amené le truc différemment, parce que non, ils ne se sautent pas dedans (dans l'ascenseur xD ) à la fin xD_

 _Juste un truc, la claustrophobie (au cas où quelqu'un ne connait pas ce calvaire) est la peur des endroit fermés et croyez-moi ce n'est pas facile tout les jours ! J'ai déjà été enfermée dans un ascenseur toute seule avec non pas un grand brun aux magnifiques yeux bleus, non avec une ARAIGNÉE :( Moi qui en plus d'être claustro' je suis aussi arachnophobe..Donc j'ai fait ma petite crise de panique, larmes, cris et tout.. xD BREF._

 _La philophobie* est la peur de tomber amoureux ou de s'engager dans une relation amoureuse, j'ai trouvé que ça collait bien à eux deux v'voyez? xD_

 _(Oui je suis fan des phobies, j'adore toute les connaitre, surtout que leur noms sont très dur à mémoriser, j'aime ce qui est dur xD)_

 _BREF!_

 ** _[Ps qui n'a rien à voir avec l'OS : pour ceux qui se demandaient quand viendrait la suite de "Days of our life" je compte poster bientôt, je l'espère en tout cas. Je pense que j'écrirais d'abord tout les chapitres pour ensuite les poster sur tout le mois de Septembre, en quelque sorte je fais un "stock" parc que vous l'aurez remarqué c'est bientôt la rentrée et donc je n'aurais pas autant de temps pour écrire. La suite viendras donc début Septembre, je vais de ce pas commencer à rédiger ;) !]_**

 _Je vous laisse lire maintenant :p_

 _Bonne lecture! Et n'oubliez pas la petite case réservée aux reviews :*_

 _Enjoy !_

* * *

Cuddy poussa un énième soupire en posant un autre dossier remplit à sa gauche. La pile à sa droite était visiblement plus haute que sa voisine, laissant deviner qu'il restait encore beaucoup de travail à la doyenne. Elle laissa son regard errer en dehors de son bureau, s'accordant une petite pause bien méritée. Elle ne s'était pas arrêtée depuis son arrivée au PPTH et il était presque 11 heures.

House passa dans son champ de vision, elle se dit qu'il était grand temps d'aller se dégourdir les jambes –et de se chauffer la voix. Le diagnosticien remarqua Cuddy qui s'avançait d'un pas assuré vers lui et changea de direction. Elle fronça les sourcils et le suivit jusqu'aux ascenseurs.

La jeune femme l'interpella, mais il continua sa marche et faillit casser le bouton de l'ascenseur en appuyant dessus environs cent fois –bien inutilement. Elle passa entre lui et la porte de l'habitacle métallique, plongeant son regard dans le sien. Il soupira, sachant au préalable ce qu'elle allait lui dire, il avait l'habitude depuis le temps.

 _-Déjà en manque Cuddles ?_ demanda-t-il en faisant mine d'être exaspéré.

 _-Oui, mais de médecins aux consultations._ Répondit-elle en appuyant sur le dernier mot.

 _-Quel dommage, j'aurais pu vous aider..._ Fit-il mine d'être déçu.

 _-House._ Menaça-t-elle en fronçant les sourcils.

 _-Oui ?_ Demanda-t-il innocemment.

- _CONSULTATIONS !_ Cria-t-elle.

- _Mais môman !_ Se lamenta-t-il en faisant la moue.

- _Pas de m..._

Le reste de la phrase se perdit dans un petit cri de surprise, sous l'effet de l'ouverture de la porte de l'ascenseur sur lequel elle était toujours appuyée. House la retint par la taille avant qu'elle ne tombe en arrière de justesse, en profitant pour se noyer dans son décolleté. Cuddy se redressa vivement, devenant presque aussi rouge que la jupe qu'elle portait.

 _-M.. Merci._ Souffla-t-elle une fois redressée.

 _-Ca veut dire que j'ai des heures de consultations en moins ?_ Se réjouit-il en entrant dans l'ascenseur, suivit de Cuddy.

 _-Dans vos rêves._ Lâcha-t-elle, retenant un sourire amusé.

- _Mais je vous ai sauvé d'une mort certaine !_ S'outra-t-il faussement.

- _Et je vous en suis infiniment reconnaissante._ Rétorqua-t-elle, entrant dans son jeu.

Elle joint les mains devant elle pendant que les portes se refermaient sur eux. L'ascenseur était vide et cela n'aidait pas beaucoup à calmer son rythme cardiaque devenu saccadé au contact des mains du diagnosticien sur sa taille. Elle se mordit la lèvre inférieure et ferma les yeux un instant se remémorant le souffle chaud du néphrologue sur sa peau. Elle secoua la tête en se traitant d'idiote, tout cela n'avait duré que quelques secondes. Pourquoi devait-il lui faire tant d'effet ?

 _-Vous fantasmez encore ?_ Demanda House d'une voix rauque, la faisant sortir de ses pensées.

 _-Sur vous peut-être ?_ Tiqua-t-elle en lui adressant un sourire jaune.

 _-Sûrement._ Affirma-t-il en s'appuyant sur sa canne.

 _-Vous avez l'air sûr de vous.._ Dit-elle dans un sourire narquois.

 _-J'ai tort ?_ Demanda-t-il en arquant un sourcil.

 _-Oui._ Affirma-t-elle en le regardant droit dans les yeux.

 _-Vous mentez._ Dit-il en la fixant.

 _-Tout le monde ment._ Répliqua-t-elle, reprenant sa réplique.

Il roula des yeux et fixa les chiffres changeants qui indiquaient l'étage qu'ils dépassaient. Une légère secousse se fit ressentir mais les portes demeurèrent closes. Cuddy lança un regard perplexe à House, commençant à s'inquiéter.

 _-Et merde !_ Pesta-t-il en fronçant les sourcils.

 _-C'était quoi ça ?_ Demanda-t-elle soudain prise de panique.

Elle regarda autour d'elle, comme si la réponse était inscrite quelque part.

 _-L'ascenseur s'est arrêté._ Dit-il simplement.

 _-Merci, j'avais remarqué_. Tiqua-t-elle, _pourquoi les portes ne s'ouvrent pas ?_

 _-Probablement parce qu'il est en panne ?_ Dit-il sarcastiquement.

 _-A.. alors.. On.. on est coincés ici ?_ Demanda-t-elle, ayant du mal à respirer.

 _-Le temps qu'il soit réparé oui. Pourquoi ? Vous avez peur que je vous viole ?_ Ironisa-t-il.

 _-Oh mon dieu._ Murmura-t-elle en posant la main sur son front.

 _-Ne me dites pas que vous êtes..._ Commença-t-il, voyant son état.

 _-Claustrophobe, oui._ Continua-t-elle pour lui en commençant à faire les cent pas dans le mètre carré qui constituait l'ascenseur.

 _-Génial !_ Lâcha-t-il en s'asseyant par terre, laissant sa canne reposer près de lui.

Elle roula les yeux et prit son téléphone, prévenir quelqu'un qu'ils étaient coincés. Sa secrétaire lui promit d'avertir le technicien au plus vite et l'informa qu'ils devraient attendre au moins une demi-heure, avant qu'il n'arrive. Une bouffée de panique la submergea, se transformant rapidement en colère.

 _-C'est de votre faute !_ Accusa-t-elle en essayant de rester calme.

 _-Ma faute ?_ Répéta-t-il incrédule.

- _Oui, si vous n'aviez pas appuyé si fort sur le bouton de l'ascenseur rien de tout ça ne serait arrivé !_ Lâcha-t-elle, toujours en tournant en ronds.

 _-Vous n'avez visiblement pas vu la façon dont les gens violent ce pauvre bouton, comparé à eux, je l'ai caressé !_ Se défendit-il.

 _-Arrêtez de parler de viols._ Ordonna-t-elle en inspirant longuement.

 _-Vous avez peur ?_ Se moqua-t-il en se massant la cuisse.

 _-Non, taisez-vous._ Répondit-elle en fermant les yeux, tentant de calmer sa respiration.

Il haussa les épaules et rejeta la tête en arrière, la collant à la surface métallique à laquelle il était adossé. House ferma les yeux, tentant d'ignorer le bruit de talons qui claquetait toujours au sol.

 _-Asseyez-vous._ Ordonna-t-il, n'en pouvant plus de l'entendre tourner en ronds.

 _-Non._ Objecta-t-elle.

 _-Vous allez finir par trouer le sol._ Rétorqua-t-il en ouvrant un œil, remarquant la vue plongeante qui s'offrait à lui de là où il était.

 _-Ca me calme._ Argumenta-t-elle.

 _-Ca m'excite._ Répondit-il du tac au tac.

Elle s'arrêta net, et ouvrit grand les yeux ne comprenant pas à quoi il faisait allusion, puis suivant son regard, elle lui lança un regard noir auquel il répondit par un sourire béat et elle finit par sourire aussi, amusée. Comment pouvait-il penser à ce genre de choses dans une telle situation ?

 _-Asseyez-vous._ Répéta-t-il, après un moment.

Elle obéit, se laissant tomber à côté de lui.

 _-J'espère qu'ils vont vite réparer ça._ Se plaint-elle en embrassant la pièce du regard.

Il ne répondit pas, se contentant de l'imiter. La journée commençait décidément très bien...

 _-Je crois que je vais faire un malaise.._ Murmura-t-elle, en inspirant profondément.

 _-De mieux en mieux._ Grinça-t-il entre ses dents.

Il posa néanmoins la main sur son genou afin de lui apporter un peu de réconfort. Le contact physique rassure les gens, paraissait-il, du moins c'est ce que disait Wilson. Cuddy ferma les yeux et commença à respirer profondément, sous l'œil amusé du Diagnosticien.

 _-Allez-y poussez ! Je vois la tête !_ Taquina-t-il, en tapotant légèrement sur le genou de la jeune femme.

 _-Je suis sérieuse._ Fit-elle remarquer en posant une main sur son ventre.

 _-Pitié, quoiqu'il arrive, ne me vomissez pas dessus !_ Supplia-t-il d'un ton dramatique.

 _-Je vais essayer de vous viser du mieux que je peux._ Promit-elle en réprimant un sourire.

House roula des yeux avant de retourner la tête, fixant un point devant lui. Cuddy elle, observait du coin de l'œil la main du diagnosticien posée sur son genou, appréciant le contact de ses doigts de pianiste sur sa peau.

 _-On va rester ici combien de temps ?_ Fini par demander House.

- _Une demi-heure, peut-être plus.._ Informa la doyenne en soupirant.

- _Regardez le bon côté des choses, on a le temps de faire plein de cochonneries !_ Se réjouit-il.

 _-Tenez-moi la main._ Ordonna-t-elle.

 _-Apparemment, on n'a pas la même définition de « cochonneries » !_ Remarqua-t-il.

- _S'il vous plait !_ Supplia-t-elle.

 _-Pourquoi ferais-je cela ?_ Demanda-t-il en haussant les sourcils.

 _-Parce que vous ne voulez pas que je vous vomisse dessus ?_ Argumenta-t-elle en se mordant la lèvre.

Il roula des yeux mais finit par lui saisir la main qu'elle lui tendait, voyant à quel point elle allait mal. Il fit de son mieux pour ignorer le frisson qui le gagna au contact de sa peau et remit la faute sur le fait qu'il n'avait pas tenu la main à quelqu'un depuis des décennies et non du fait que ce soit celle de _Cuddy._

Elle le remercia du regard avant de serrer la main du diagnosticien. Qui aurait cru que Cuddy était claustrophobe ? Un magnifique scoop, se dit-il, mais pour l'instant il se concentra plutôt sur la doyenne assise à ses côtés. Elle avait les traits crispés et les membres tendus. S'il n'avait pas été dans la cabine avec elle, elle se serait probablement évanouie, songea-t-il.

House fouilla ses poches de sa main libre afin d'en tirer son IPod pour faire passer le temps et jura en voyant la batterie frôlant les 3%. Pourquoi avait-il fallut qu'il ne le charge pas ce jour-là spécialement ? Voilà qu'il fallait qu'il trouve un autre moyen pour faire passer le temps. Il jeta un coup d'œil à la jeune femme à côté de lui ; elle était toujours entrain d'essayer de surmonter sa peur.

 _-Jouons à un jeu._ Proposa-t-il pour la calmer, voyant son état s'aggraver à mesure que le temps passait.

 _-C'est le moment ?_ Soupira-t-elle en renforçant sa prise sur la main de House.

 _-Action ou vérité._ Annonça-t-il simplement, sans faire attention à sa remarque.

 _-Hors de question, on ne peut pas faire des actions et je ne coucherais pas avec vous dans un ascenseur en panne._ Dit-elle fermement, _Oh mon Dieu !_ Souffla-t-elle, s'étant rappelée de leur situation.

Il roula des yeux. On pouvait vraiment avoir aussi peur d'un endroit fermé ?

 _-Bonjour la confiance !_ Lâcha-t-il, _Très bien, vérité ou vérité ?_ Proposa-t-il.

 _-House, vous voyez l'état dans lequel je suis et tout ce qui vous intéresse c'est de jouer ?_ Sermonna-t-elle.

 _-C'est sensé vous distraire._ Remarqua-t-il en roulant des yeux.

 _-Essayons toujours..._ Céda-t-elle peu convaincue, mais appréciant l'attention.

 _-Vérité ou... vérité ?_ Commença-t-il.

 _-Humm... C'est un choix très difficile mais je crois que je vais choisir vérité !_ Ironisa-t-elle.

 _-Très bon choix..._ Approuva-t-il solennellement. _Vous préférez être au-dessus ou au-dessous ?_ Demanda-t-il, une lueur perverse dans les yeux.

 _-Vous auriez pu y aller plus discrètement quand même !_ Remarqua-t-elle en souriant.

 _-Je ne sais pas dans combien de temps on va sortir d'ici et j'ai besoin de savoir._ Argumenta-t-il.

 _-Je ne coucherais pas avec vous._ Affirma-t-elle en roulant des yeux.

 _-C'est la deuxième fois que vous dites ça, je vais commencer à me poser des questions..._ Dit-il, amusé.

 _-Dans vos rêves !_ Tiqua la jeune femme, _Dessus._ Avoua-t-elle en inspirant profondément.

 _-Une femme de pouvoir.. Intéressant._ Nota-t-il.

 _-A vous._ Annonça-t-elle voulant changer de sujet, _Combien de fois êtes-vous tombé amoureux ?_ Demanda-t-elle.

 _-Parmi toutes les questions intéressantes du monde vous me posez celle-là ?_ Fit-il en la dévisageant.

 _-C'est une question intéressante._ Argumenta-t-elle en souriant.

- _Vous ne préfèreriez pas plutôt savoir ce que je voudrais faire, seul sur une île déserte avec vous ?_ Proposa-t-il en grimaçant.

 _-Absolument pas !_ Objecta-t-elle en riant, _Laissez vos fantasmes bien au fond de votre petit esprit tordu._

 _-On sait tous ici que ce sont les votre aussi.._ Fit-il remarquer.

- _Combien de fois ?_ Répéta-t-elle fermement.

Il soupira.

 _-Deux fois._ Souffla-t-il.

 _-De ?_ Dit-elle, amusée.

 _-Vous n'avez droit qu'à une seule question chaque fois._ Remarqua-t-il, _Votre tour. La couleur de vos sous-vêtements ?_ Demanda-t-il.

 _-Vous ne pensez qu'à ça ?_ S'outra-t-elle faussement.

 _-Je suis un homme._ Dit-il sur le ton de l'évidence.

 _-Et moi une femme, ça change quoi ?_ Fit la doyenne en le défiant du regard.

 _-Que vous ne voulez pas connaitre la couleur des sous-vêtements des autres femmes._ Expliqua-t-il, _Vous êtes sensée répondre, vous savez ?_ Tiqua-t-il.

- _Rouge._ Lâcha-t-elle devant le regard lourd de sens que lui adressait House.

 _-Qui me prouve que vous dites vrai ?_ Dit-il dans un sourire béat.

 _-Personne. Vous êtes libre de me croire ou pas._ Rétorqua-t-elle, en haussant les sourcils.

 _-Pour vous croire j'ai besoin de preuves._ Argumenta-t-il, toujours en souriant.

 _-Je ne vous montrerais pas mes sous-vêtements, House._ Dit-elle fermement.

 _-Dommage !_ Lâcha-t-il, faisant mine d'être déçu.

Elle lui adressa un sourire jaune avant de fermer les yeux, se concentrant sur sa respiration de plus en plus saccadée. La présence de l'homme à côté d'elle n'aidant pas beaucoup non plus.

Il ferma les yeux, n'ayant aucun mal à l'imaginer portant que ces deux bouts de tissus qu'il aurait aimé lui arracher avant de... Il s'arrêta d'imaginer, la température montant soudainement dans l'ascenseur.

 _-A vous._ Dit-il pour changer de sujet.

 _-De ?_ Répéta-t-elle en nouant ses doigts à ceux de House sentant la panique refaire surface.

 _-Changement des règles, on ne peut pas poser une question sur la réponse de l'autre._ Informa-t-il.

 _-Vous fuyez ma question ?_ Défia-t-elle.

 _-Nope._ Se défendit-il.

- _Alors répondez._ Dit-elle, un sourcil levé.

 _-Ce que vous pouvez être chiante !_ Souffla-t-il.

 _-Votre compliment me va droit au cœur ! Je vous le retourne d'ailleurs,_ Assura-t-elle, _De qui ?_ Demanda-t-elle encore.

 _-Vous, Stacy._ Avoua-t-il, sachant qu'elle ne lâcherait pas le morceau.

Elle se tourna brusquement vers lui, n'en croyant pas ses oreilles. Venait-il vraiment de lui dire qu'il était amoureux d'elle ?

 _-Moi ?_ Demanda-t-elle incrédule.

 _-Les règles..._ Rappela-t-il.

 _-Pourquoi ne m'avez-vous rien dit ?_ Demanda-t-elle encore une fois.

 _-Cuddy..._ Sermonna-t-il.

 _-House._ Dit-elle sur son ton de directrice.

 _-Vous sortiez avec l'autre imbécile._ Avoua-t-il en roulant des yeux.

L'autre imbécile? Elle tenta vainement de se souvenir de qui il s'agissait puis abandonna l'idée, elle était sortie avec tant d'imbéciles...

 _-Mais c'est vous qui m'avez demandé de me trouver quelqu'un !_ Se défendit-elle, se souvenant soudain de qui il parlait.

 _-Sérieusement ?_ Dit-il en lui adressant un regard lourd de sens.

Sa bouche forma un « O » presque circulaire, elle venait de comprendre.

 _-Comment voulez-vous que je comprenne ?_ Dit-elle.

 _-Je vous croyais plus intelligente que ça._ Tiqua-t-il en souriant béatement.

 _-Il y a une différence entre "Lisa veux-tu sortir avec moi" et "Trouve-toi quelqu'un"._ Dit-elle en haussant les sourcils.

 _-Vous trouvez?_ Ironisa-t-il.

Elle lui adressa un regard lourd de sens avant de presser un peu plus la main du diagnosticien.

 _-Vous auriez accepté?_ Demanda-t-il après un court silence.

 _-Je sais pas... Hum, euh.. oui._ Avoua-t-elle en évitant de croiser son regard.

Elle sourit en pensant à l'ironie de la situation. Elle était coincée dans un ascenseur avec l'homme qui la rendait folle dans tous les sens du terme, sa main serrée dans la sienne entrain de lui avouer qu'elle serait sortie avec lui s'il le lui avait directement demandé.

Il sourit aussi, se massant légèrement la cuisse. Il devait s'avouer que cette petite séance confidences prenait un tout autre tournant que celui qu'il avait imaginé, ce qui ne lui déplaisait pas tant que ça. A part peut-être qu'il lui avait avoué être amoureux d'elle à l'époque.

 _-Et maintenant?_ Fini par dire Cuddy.

 _-Maintenant quoi?_ Demanda-t-il, n'étant pas sûr de comprendre.

Elle n'eut pas le temps de réponde, une secousse se fit sentir et Cuddy se leva d'un bond, soulagée d'enfin sortir de cet endroit devenant plus qu'oppressant. La jeune femme tendit le bras à House afin de l'aider à se relever, il accepta volontiers sa proposition, sa jambe le tiraillant.

Les portes de l'ascenseur s'ouvrirent sur un homme assez âgé –sûrement le technicien, pensa Cuddy-, la secrétaire de la doyenne et Wilson. Le technicien s'engouffra dans l'habitacle afin de vérifier deux, trois réglages ; la secrétaire pressa Cuddy de la suivre, un rendez-vous important l'attendant. Seul Wilson resta figé, passant son regard de son ami à la jeune femme debout à côté de lui. Un fin sourire vint prendre place sur les lèvres de l'oncologue, rien de rassurant, se dit House.

 _-La discussion n'est pas close._ Murmura House à l'oreille de Cuddy alors qu'elle entreprenait déjà de rejoindre son bureau.

- _J'espère bien.._ Sourit-elle avant de suivre sa secrétaire, _Ah et vos heures de consultations attendent House._

 _-Après ce qui vient de se passer !_ S'outra-t-il faussement.

 _-Vous rêvez en plein jour Docteur !_ Sourit-elle.

- _Qu'est-ce qui vient de se passer ?_ Demanda l'oncologue, coupant court aux pensées de son ami.

Il la suivit du regard un instant avant qu'elle ne disparaisse de son champ de vision avant de se retourner vers son ami qui le fixait toujours avec la même intensité. House soupira bruyamment avant de marcher d'un pas claudiquant vers la cafétéria suivi de Wilson.

- _Tu n'as pas un cancéreux à informer qu'il va mourir ?_ Grogna-t-il, en entrant dans le réfectoire.

- _C'est la pause déjeuner._ Informa l'oncologue en prenant un plateau.

- _Et alors ? Les patients avant tout !_ Dit House d'un ton dramatique.

- _Dit le médecin qui n'a jamais vu de patients en vingt ans.._ S'amusa à rappeler Wilson.

- _Vas-y._ Dit le Diagnosticien en soupirant.

- _Vas-y quoi ?_ Fit Wilson, faisant mine de ne pas comprendre.

- _Taille-moi une pipe !_ Ironisa House en s'asseyant à leur table. _Ah non ! Ça c'est le rôle de mes call-girls, le tien est de m'assommer de questions !_

- _Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?_ Demanda Wilson, sans faire attention aux répliques de son ami.

- _En faite c'est très intéressant, je m'ennuyais alors j'ai pris mon téléphone et j'ai appelé une prostituée..._ Commença-t-il.

- _House.._ Sermonna l'oncologue.

- _Tu veux que j'aille au vif du sujet c'est ça ? Donc, elle m'a demandé si je voulais une pi..._

 _-Tu fuies. Il s'est passé quelque chose._ Nota Wilson.

- _Si tu me laissais parler tu saurais !_ Tiqua-t-il, _Alors, je lui ai dit oui et à la fin elle m'a réclamé 20$ de plus.. Je n'ai même pas joui la moitié du temps, imagine. Pff l'arnaque !_ S'outra le diagnosticien.

- _Pauvre chou !_ Compatit Wilson, _Maintenant raconte._ S'impatienta l'oncologue.

- _Ok, je vais tout avouer !_ Dit House sérieusement, _On a tenu deux minutes avant de se sauter comme des bêtes._ Ironisa-t-il. _Il ne s'est rien passé._ Finit par assurer le Diagnosticien devant l'ai ahuri de son ami.

- _Tu me caches quelque chose..._ Nota Wilson, suspicieux.

- _C'est pas tout wiwi mais je vais voir un patient moi !_ Annonça-t-il en se levant, piquant le yaourt de son ami au passage.

- _Mais oui... On en reparlera, tu t'en tireras pas comme ça._ Promit Wilson.

- _Je t'emmerde Wilson._ Lâcha-t-il avant de s'éloigner.

House se dirigea vers l'ascenseur, le jugea un instant puis s'y engouffra se maudissant d'hésiter à y entrer juste parce que peu de temps auparavant il y avait été enfermé avec Cuddy. D'ailleurs cette 'discussion' qu'ils ont eu lui trottait toujours dans la tête. Il se la répétait encore et encore, voulant tout analyser, et s'arrêtait toujours sur ces deux mots qu'elle avait prononcé ; « Et maintenant ? ». Il n'en avait aucune idée et il détestait cela ; ne pas savoir. Lui qui aimait observer chaque détail, analyser la plus infime et insignifiante donnée pour trouver _la_ solution, mais cette fois, son problème était d'un tout autre genre.

Il s'enferma dans son bureau sans même prêter attention à son équipe, eux non plus, d'ailleurs. Le Diagnosticien posa négligemment sa canne sur son bureau et s'affala sur son siège, retournant la question de Cuddy dans tous les sens afin d'y trouver une réponse. Maintenant quoi ? Déjà, il fallait qu'il sache si quelque chose avait changé depuis la matinée ; non, peut-être, probablement.

Il s'avoua que oui, sinon cela ne l'aurait pas autant préoccupé. Prochaine question : qu'est-ce qui avait changé ? Un peu plus compliquée.. Il n'en savait trop rien, à part qu'il connaissait la couleur des sous-vêtements que portait sa patronne et sa position préférée au lit, ce qui ne l'avançait pas trop. Il remarqua qu'il s'était confié bien plus qu'elle, ce qui ne l'avança pas non plus.. Il soupira.

Il en avait trop dit, beaucoup trop à son goût et là était le problème. Il s'était dévoilé sans même s'en rendre compte, et à qui ? La personne à qui il ne voulait surtout pas le faire.

Et maintenant ? Comment deux petits mots pouvaient avoir tant d'effet sur quelqu'un ? Il dût admettre que cela lui faisait de l'effet, autrement, il n'y aurait même pas pensé un quart de seconde.

Quelque chose avait changé, Cuddy savait maintenant qu'il avait été amoureux d'elle à la fac, mais maintenant ? C'était donc cela ? Se pouvait-il qu'elle voulait savoir s'il 'ressentait' quelque chose pour elle après tant d'années ? Lui-même n'en savait trop rien.

Il l'appréciait physiquement, admirait son intelligence et la femme forte qu'elle était, il aimait le fait qu'elle ne flanchait pas devant lui quand tout le monde lui cédait, mais il y avait autre chose, il y avait toujours eu cette autre chose qui l'attirait profondément chez-elle et dont il ne connaissait pas encore la nature.

Finalement oui, cette petite demi-heure qu'ils avaient passé dans cet ascenseur avait changé beaucoup plus de choses qu'il ne l'avait cru... Il commençait à se poser des questions, à laisser la carapace qu'il s'était forgée pendant tant d'année se fissurer, sans son gré...

- _House ?_ Fit la voix hésitante de la jeune femme, le faisant sortir de ses réflexions par la même occasion.

Cuddy était sur le seuil de la porte, se malaxant les doigts et semblait...gênée ? House la dévisagea quelques secondes avant de froncer les sourcils, interrogateur.

- _Je voulais vous remercier, pour tout à l'heure._ Annonça la jeune femme en se mordant la lèvre, mal à l'aise.

- _Je vous en prie._ Marmonna le Diagnosticien, attendant qu'elle continue.

Au lieu de cela elle lui adressa un faible sourire et tourna les talons. House se mordit l'intérieur de la joue, incrédule. Elle était venue juste pour le remercier ? Lui qui croyait qu'elle voulait parler. Il sourit ironiquement, d'habitude c'était lui qui détestait parler, et voilà qu'il voulait qu'elle le fasse. Parce qu'il avait besoin de réponses, à des questions qu'il aurait préféré ne pas se poser.

- _Cuddy ?_ Interpella-t-il. _Maintenant quoi ?_

 _-Oh ! Rien du tout, oubliez ça ok ?_ Lâcha-t-elle avant de sortir de son bureau sans le laisser répondre.

Okay... Souffla-t-il. Voilà qu'elle fuyait.

Oublier. Elle voulait qu'il oubli, et comme tout être humain normal c'était exactement la chose qu'il ne ferait pas. Non qu'il ne le voulait pas, il ne le pouvait juste pas. Il en avait marre d'oublier aussi, marre de toujours faire semblant qu'il ne s'était rien passé.

Cuddy s'enferma dans son bureau et comptait bien y rester pour le reste de la journée. Son esprit était en ébullition depuis l'incident de la matinée, elle n'avait pas arrêté d'y repenser encore et encore. Ce qu'elle avait appris quelques heures plus tôt la troublait ; House avait donc été amoureux d'elle à l'époque ?

Elle se surprit à se traiter d'idiote pour ne pas avoir compris son allusion, et ne put s'empêcher d'imaginer ce qui aurait pu se passer si avait saisi le message. Peut-être cela n'aurait jamais marché et ils se seraient séparés une semaine après mais peut-être cela aurait-il duré ? Une image d'elle et House ensemble et heureux s'imposa à son esprit et elle ne put s'empêcher de sourire, ce qu'elle pouvait être naïve parfois... Mais elle devait s'avouer qu'elle aurait aimé ne serait-ce qu'avoir une petite perspective de ce qui aurait pu se passer.

Elle soupira, cela ne servait de toutes façons à rien de rêver, si rêver était le mot qui pouvait qualifier ce qu'elle était entrain de faire à ce moment là. La doyenne se concentra sur ce qu'elle avait à faire tentant d'oublier les événements de la journée, même si elle ne pouvait pas vraiment _oublier_...

Depuis longtemps, elle essayait d'oublier toute chose qui se passait avec lui dépassant le cadre professionnel. C'était une sorte de protection de lui.. Ou plutôt de ce qu'elle ressentait pour lui mais continuait à se voiler la face. Mais quelque chose avait changé, elle ne saurait dire quoi exactement mais elle sentait qu'une barrière était tombée, que cette muraille de chine qu'ils s'étaient construit entre eux commençait à s'effondrer et cela l'effrayait tout comme ça la tentait.

La peur du changement l'avait emporté et elle avait choisis l'option la plus facile: fuir. C'était plus ou moins ce qui les arrangeait tout les deux mais la réaction de House en disait tout autre chose.. Se pouvait-il qu'il... Non. Elle secoua la tête et ferma le dernier dossier qu'elle avait à remplir ce jour-là, jeta un coup d'œil à sa montre qui affichait qu'il était temps de rentrer et se leva, prête à rentrer chez-elle pour peut-être avoir un peu de répit après une éprouvante journée de travail et pas que...

* * *

- _Vous avez quel âge ?_ Demanda-t-il, une fois la porte ouverte.

- _House, il est 22h, et vous débarquez chez-moi pour me demander quel âge j'ai ?_ Sermonna-t-elle.

- _Pour une fois dans votre vie de femme répondez directement à ma question._ S'impatienta-t-il.

- _C'est vous qui dites ça !_ Ricana-t-elle.

- _Cuddy.._ Dit-il accompagné d'un regard lourd de sens.

-38 _ans._ Soupira-t-elle, _Et demi._ Précisa-t-elle voyant House le fixer. _C'est vrai, mon anniversaire est dans six mois !_

 _-Vous croyez que votre capacité à assimiler a augmenté depuis le temps ?_ Demanda-t-il dans un sourire.

- _Avec vos répliques à deux balles, oui !_ Sourit-elle, _pourquoi ?_

 _-Trouvez-vous quelqu'un ?_ Dit-t-il sans la lâcher du regard.

Elle ne répondit rien dans un premier temps, encore sous le choc mais se reprit vite et s'approcha un peu plus de lui, sourire aux lèvres.

- _Je crois que c'est déjà fait._ Murmura-t-elle à quelques centimètres de ses lèvres.

Il lui sourit en retour avant d'éliminer la distance entre leurs lèvres, prenant possession de sa bouche, d'abord doucement, prenant le temps de se redécouvrir, puis plus ardemment, plus fougueusement. Le baiser s'approfondit à mesure que le temps passait, laissant leurs langues mener un ballet effréné, chacun cherchant à dominer l'autre. Elle se mit sur la pointe des pieds et laissa ses mains migrer de son torse vers sa nuque, s'y accrochant du mieux qu'elle pouvait, ne voulant pas rompre leur étreinte. Il posa une main sur sa hanche, l'autre caressait son dos, l'attirant de plus en plus à lui, ne voulant plus jamais la relâcher... Ils s'étaient enfin retrouvés.

Avec lui, elle avait pu surmonter sa claustrophobie, peut-être qu'à deux ils vaincront aussi leur philophobie(*) ...

* * *

 _FIN._

 _I know, I know, c'est guimauve mais j'en avais besoin :p_

 _Donnez-moi vos avis, ça fait énormément plaisir de savoir ce que vous en pensez :*_

 _R &R !_


End file.
